Conversation
by darkangel32490
Summary: Having just returned from a month long mission, Sasuke had only one thing on his mind: To get home, so that he could rest. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen... Sorry, not to good with summaries...


**Conversation**

by dakangel32490

**I don't own Naruto (or Sasuke).**

Having just returned from a month long mission, Sasuke had only one thing on his mind; To get home, so that he could rest. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. After opening his door, and walking in, Sasuke had only enough time to pull off his shirt before a loud knocking rang through the apartment. "Oi, Sasuke-bastard, open the door!" growling softly to himself, he yanked the door open, only to have a fist stop inches short of his face. Raising an eyebrow, he looked glanced at the sheepish expression on the others face. "Was there a reason you're here, or are you just making sure I hadn't forgotten what a pain in the ass you were?" Naruto opened his mouth, then with obvious reluctance, took a deep breath "I need to talk with you." As Naruto spoke, his face took on a serious expression, matching his tone. Sasuke bit back a comment, and stepping back, motioned for Naruto to enter "Don't touch anything." He walked past Naruto, heading to the living room, and after a moments hesitation Naruto fallowed. After sitting down, Naruto went silent, and Sasuke glared over at him "Do you have something to say or not?" he all but growled. Naruto jerked a bit, as if he had forgotten that the other was still there. Silence echoed around for a moment before he finally racked the nerve up to start talking "Um, I've been thinking about something for a while, and I think I need you're, um, help" He glanced away, while Sasuke looked at him in surprise "With what?" Naruto Avoided looking at him for a bit, then sighed and looked him in the eyes "Kyuubi offered me a deal" another sigh "I can keep things as they are" he looked away "Or I can merge with Kyuubi." A bit shocked, Sasuke stared at Naruto "What will happen if you merge?" Naruto looked over at him for a minute "I'll get stronger, my taste will change a bit, and some other small things..." Sasuke thought for a while, while Naruto trained his eyes on the wall to his left. "Are you going to keep you're mind if you merge?" Naruto jumped at the sudden breach of silence, looking over at Sasuke before reverting his eyes back to the wall "Yes." Once again silence filled the room. Sasuke sighed "I think you should do it." Naruto looked at him, then closed his eyes as if in deep thought. Looking over at him, Sasuke noticed that his chakra levels were rising. He opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but was cut off by a blast of chakra, which knocked him into the far wall. Opening his eyes, he looked for Naruto, only to slip into unconsciousness...

His head was pounding. Groaning, he rolled to the side and opened his eyes. 'Why am I on the floor?' looking around as he stood up, he spotted an orange blob in the middle of the room. Walking over to said blob, which was identified as Naruto, he squinted down and shook the others shoulders, leaning back as Naruto stirred. "Get up, Dobe" Naruto's eyes shot open as he glared at Sasuke "Don't call me that, Teme." he growled, moving to sit up. Looking around the room before glancing back at Sasuke, who by this point was already making his way to the kitchen, "Do you know what time it is?" Without looking back Sasuke simple shrugged. Naruto huffed, getting up and fallowing Sasuke. After getting some tea, both sat down at the table. After a moment of silence, Sasuke looked over at Naruto "Did you fuse with the Kyuubi?" Naruto looked back at him, before huffing "Duh. Why do you think I was knocked out?" Sasuke glared at him for a moment, before taking another drink of his tea, "Why are you still here, Dobe?" Naruto looked back at him, shrugging his shoulders "I guess because you haven't kicked me out yet." he stated. "Thats easily fixed." Sighing Naruto stood and walked to the door, then looking over his shoulder at Sasuke he sighed out "You know, you could at least act like you want me to stay. After all, it was you who wanted me here." Sasuke looked at him as if he were crazy "You just showed up." He stated. Naruto snorted, continuing his walk to the door "You keep telling yourself that, Teme." he opened the door "Maybe you'll believe it one day." As Sasuke stared at the door, he was almost positive Naruto had gone crazy. Shrugging it off, he went back to his tea, faintly wondering why he had let the other in in the first place...

**Authors notes: Yep, I know, it was pointless...  
**


End file.
